


Once More, With Feeling!

by spaceboye



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Free Verse, Gen, Injury, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboye/pseuds/spaceboye
Summary: EDIT: I probably won't be making any more Cuphead poems, so I'm just going to set it to "Complete". Hopefully y'all enjoy the couple I did write!





	1. #1: Crash

he awoke with a CRUNCH  
a pulsing ache in his cheek  
(remember to breathe)

_(in, out)_

his hand wouldn't move  
but the sharp tickle of ink running down his chin  
 _(in, out)_  
staining his shirt burgundy where it should be cranberry

(cranberry? taste? oh God i taste it i'm bleeding)

_(in out)_

(what happened, what happened)

porcelain tinkling doll-sized splashes  
into the sea  
dark, dark, deep  
 _(in)_  
fragments of his face  
 **busted in**  
 _(in, in!)_  
it hurts, it hurts

it hurts! _(ininIN--)_

he awoke with a GASP  
his cheek intact  
(remember to breathe)

_(in, out)_

a few feet away, his brother squirmed  
face taut with unseen pain  
which not even the comfort of his own bed could ward off

Cuphead crawled into the occupied space  
his own blanket in tow  
(in... out...)

two faces relaxed in sync


	2. #2: Tired

when the sky lost,  
all winds rushed to the sea  
and cast waves on her steady surface,  
and the sea opened her arms  
to embrace her injured love

when the sea lost,  
the sky had long since healed  
(never underestimate a strong gale,  
but the crush of the ocean will always be stronger;  
and thus, her fight came later)

and when Hell lost its grip on the world above,  
and all the isles cheered on their heroes,  
the sky and the sea held one another  
blue and blue  
(mahogany and seafoam)

their trials passed over them  
like clouds, like rivers  
and they tasted peace  
on each other's lips


End file.
